


Snapshot

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jack Savoretti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Snapshot

I remember dancing in the pouring rain, Calling you up just to say your name, We felt like lovers, we felt like lovers. Reaching for your hand when you pull away, Every time I’d leave, you’d beg me to stay, We felt like lovers, living life under covers.

Packing your things into a backpack you wiped the tears from your cheeks, pulling the full bag off the bed and onto your back you walked to the door stopping you looked around the room, feeling more tears fill your eyes you turned and went downstairs collecting your suitcase at the bottom of the stairs you left your keys on the side table and walked out of the house.

We’d sail through love and war, We’d fight for everything and more, To save the night, the night was all we saw, That’s what the darkness is for.

Stepping into the taxi “Where to love?” The driver asked you, “the airport please” you whispered out, turning you laid your head against the window looking out at the darkened city feeling your mobile ringing you looked at the screen and ignored the call you felt your heart start to break. 

Look at the time and the time that it’s taken, Is this a love like the love we were making, When we were lovers, when we were lovers, When we were lovers, when we were lovers.

Hanging up the phone Thranduil hailed a taxi and rushed back to the house, hoping you would still be there, he had to fix this, he had to tell you he loved you and only you. 

Two hearts beating in stereo, Never needed maps to tell us where to go, We followed the stars, but they took us too far. We’d sail through love and war, We’d fight for everything and more, To save the night, the night was all we saw, That’s what the darkness is for.

Paying the driver Thranduil rushed into the house searching all the lowly rooms for you, having not found you downstairs he rushed upstairs searching every room, finally coming to the bedroom he breathed out a whispered pled “Please be in there” extending his shaking hand he turned the handle and slowly opened the door.

Look at the time and the time that it’s taken, Is this a love like the love we were making, When we were lovers, when we were lovers, When we were lovers, when we were lovers, Giving it all was everything we were giving, Living for each other was why we were living, When we were lovers, when we were lovers, Living life under covers, Here we are slowly falling apart, Every broken promise is a broken heart.

Paying the taxi driver you walked into the airport, looking at your phone you saw the miss calls and the numerous texts from Thranduil, feeling fresh tears starting to fall you turned it off and made your way to check in. 

Look at the time and the time that it’s taken, Is this a love like the love we were making, When we were lovers, when we were lovers, When we were lovers, when we were lovers.

Walking to the bed Thranduil saw the photograph of him and another woman in an passionate embrace, picking it up his eyes noticed the shiny object dropping from the paper, picking up the object Thranduil’s eyes stung with tears falling to his knees, he clutched your engagement ring close to his heart as he let his sobs fall from his mouth, he didn’t know if he could ever win your love and trust back.

Giving it all was everything we were giving, Living for each other was why we were living, When we were lovers, when we were lovers, Living life under covers, It felt like love, love, felt like love, love, Oooh oooh, yes, Oooh oooh, yeah.


End file.
